Vincent Adventures
by VIRAL198
Summary: Five years after young Caroline Vincent disappears from her Halloween Specials, David Forner, a porter at a 5 star hotel, has picked up her camera and the trail to finding her. Feeling obligated to solve her mystery and bring her parents and her community at peace, David sets out to find her and her abductor. David has but one question: Where Is Caroline?
1. Chapter 1

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Text: October 27th 2014

Video: The video slowly fades into focus. A girl that had blonde hair with brown streaks, comes into focus. Her bright green eyes and a white smile, light up the screen, as she grins into what seems like a webcam. Her skin is quite fair and is beige in color. She gives a small excited wave to the camera, light shining in her eyes. She wears a bright blue shirt with lines that **diverge** from the center of her chest.

Girl: Hhheeelllooo! How are all my lovely Ghosties? *Giggles* Like my name for you guys? I thought of it all by myself!

Video: She bounces slightly in her chair, as if she could barely contain herself.

Girl: My name is Caroline Vincent, but just for fun, you guys can call me Vincent...OK? *She smiles once more* You must all be wondering why I've made this Youtube account huh? It's because while I've seen a bunch of fakers trying to go find Creepy pasta's, which are my life obsession, I haven't seen any _real_ hunts. So that's what I'm here for! I'm here for all the Creepy pasta obsessed fangirls like me, who want to see if Jeff and BEN are really a thing. *She giggles nervously* But between you and me I would really prefer Jeff all to myself, BEN can have Sally.

Video: Vincent stretches and yawns happily. She looks too awake, as she grabs something off camera and brings into view so that her "Ghosties" can see what she's holding. She has a **deceptive** grin on her face, as if she were holding a box of chocolate kisses, instead what she took out was a camera. It had a strange addition to the side of it, a large box, with a orange button.

Vincent: Lookie! I've got a sweet new camera! We're going to take this baby out into the forest and search for some sexy Pasta's! I've even built in an internet port into here that connects to the satellite so I can get wifi anywhere! Not only that, but if I can't post for some unforeseeable reason, it has an automatic posting system. That way I post new videos to this account by pushing the secret button.

Video: She puts the camera down and returns her gaze to the webcam.

Vincent: Are you guys ready for this?! I am! *grins again* Let's go find some Sexy Pasta's! Our first **destination** is in the Woods! I live in Washington, so we have some good forests out here. Maybe we'll catch something good!

Video: Fades out

Text: Thanks for watching!

~End of Video~

~VIDEO TWO~

Video begins~

Video: MDK- Jellyfish Castle begins to play. It slowly fades out as the video fades in.

Text: October 30th 2014

Video: Vincent can be seen brushing her hair in the background. A wide smile is plastered on her smooth face, humming can be heard from her. She puts down the brush and turns to the webcam.

Vincent: Ooooookay Ghosties! I hope you are all as excited as I am to begin our little Pasta hunt! Or should I say haunt? *giggles at the stupid pun* We're going to head out to the woods, cliche' I know, but we gotta start somewhere! I bought some bags to help keep the food at a good level of **preservation**.

Video: Vincent stands. She is wearing a smooth **fabric** shirt that clings to her slight frame, because it lacks sleeves, her long toothpick arms show. She picks up her boss video recorder with a wink. On the bottom left corner of the screen, her black converse came into view. She sat back down.

Vincent: So I'm heading out now *eyes twinkled excitedly* I'll post the video when I get there.

Video: Fades out

Text: An Hour Later At _Park

Video: Fades back in. Vincent just got out of the car, she slams the car door shut with enthusiasm. A voice inside the car can be heard scolding her, she doesn't take notice. The camera faces her.

Vincent: Hellllooo again Ghosties! So here we are at *beep* park, I get the whole day to wander, and then some.

Video: Camera turns to face her shoes. A large bag is set on the ground in front of the camera's view

Vincent: These are my nighttime supplies, yep I'm spending the night here! *grunts from effort* This bag is sooo Heavy! Let's go find ourselves a camping site shall we? *begins to walk* You know it's almost sad you guys aren't here, I wonder what we would talk about! *giggles* Probably about my sexy Jeffery...Don't deny it! HE SUPER SMEXY!

Video: The video camera shakes as she laughs. Once she is composed Vincent scans the forest with the camera. The colors range from bright greens and blues, to dark grays and blacks. The tree trunks bent at odd angles, towering over the forest floor, and the soft trickle of a stream could just be heard. Vincent stops at a small clearing.

Vincent: Isn't it so pretty here? I think we have found ourselves the perfect campsite Ghosties! This shall be our new HQ! *Giggles* I'm enjoying myself WAY too much here.

Video: Camera is set on a log facing the center of the clearing. The video tears a little, and a high pitch frequency is caught by the sound recorder. Just as soon as it began it stopped and the video returns to normal. Vincent was setting up her tent, she turned to wave at her 'Ghosties'.

Vincent: Almost done!

Video: She trips running to her bag. Vincent stands up again and pulls out an obnoxious blue tarp. She quickly finishes up setting up her tiny campsite

Vincent: So, that should do it! I have two cameras with me, my webcam and my video camera. Because my video camera has an upload timer, I'll use that to keep watch on the campsite. I'll stick with my laptop and webcam in my tent. Sexy Pasta's tend to dislike it when people are actively looking for them right? I solved that problem perfectly *grins* Maybe we'll even get to see my Sexy Jeff unzipping his hoodie! *giggles, blushing furiously*

Video: Camera is moved to face the tent and the surrounding forest, it has a good 180 degree view of the campsite. Vincent walks back into the view of the camera.

Vincent: I don't know if you guys can tell how late it's getting, but it's pretty dark. I got here around 5pm. Must be 7 or so now. I'm going to move into the tent now, see you in a little bit!

Video: Vincent turns around and goes into her tent. The forest grew darker with every second. A slight tear ripped through the video as if it was shuttering.

Text: Thanks for watching Comment and subscribe ;)

~Video Ends~

~VIDEO THREE~

~Video Starts~

Video: Vincent fades into focus, smiling. She waves and types something into her laptop

Vincent: Heeeey Ghosties! Sorry, I'm checking my last videos to see if I've gotten any feedback or questions from you. So far I've gotten one message from a...er...Kaleidoscope 1.

Text: **Kaleidoscope 1: B careful the woods is not safe**

Vincent: Don't worry my Ghostie! I'm in the safety of my tent, no wild animals would dare to try and reach me here!

Video: Vincent smiles then looks back down at her laptop, she didn't seem too worried about being attacked though. She clicked on something else on her laptop studying it then looked up again.

Vincent: Looks like another one of you Ghosties has a question!

Text: **Hyrin 1765: Who (in your opinion) is the scariest creepypasta?**

Vincent: Let's see...Hmm...I'd have to say Laughing Jack, Splendor man and Sexual Offender man. *Shrugs* When I was little my sister was killed by her kidnapper who was also a rapist...and people who are TOO happy freak me out. *giggles* Irony, right?

Video: Vincent's eyes wander the laptop for a little bit before they widen dramatically. She looks behind her and around the tent seeming paranoid. She shivers in obvious discomfort and turns back to the camera.

Vincent: Er...I *She whispers* I was watching the footage my camera outside uploaded and... and...Well see for yourself

Video: Vincent looks at the laptop screen again and taps the mouse pad. The video switches over to the footage from the video camera outside. It was quiet and still for a few moments before the footage ripped and tore, a high pitch frequency rung out. The image became fuzzy and distorted, white on grey, on black, it was a chore to even make out her tent. But there was something behind the tent...or it looked like it. The footage was so distorted it looked like a trick of the eyes, but it seemed like there was a...figure? Almost as skinny and tall as the trees around it. What looked like branches, bent and twisted around it as if they were alive and had a mind of their own. And just like that everything stopped. The ringing had ceased, the footage was normal, and there was no figure behind Vincent's tent, just a tree. It was as if the footage had never gone haywire. A tiny whisper could be heard, but it was too quiet to make out what the whisper said.

The video switched back to the web-cam, looking straight at Vincent's spooked face.

Vincent: So while you Ghosties were watching that, I ran a sound system check on that video...and listen to what I found

Whisper: I...see...you...

Vincent: I'm thinking that was a system malfunction, abet a cool one, but a malfunction none the less *smiles* sorry about that, egging you all on like that. But don't give up hope! We'll find some Sexy Pasta's, no problem!

Video: Vincent's words seem to calm herself down, and she was soon at ease again.

Vincent: I'm turning this into a live stream so that you can all sit with me to find the Pasta's!

Video: The video twitched for a second as it became a live stream. Vincent's eyes slowly slide down as the time passes. She try's to stay awake, but to no avail. Soon she is fast asleep. The laptop rung loudly three times at midnight, but Vincent didn't wake up. Without warning the footage changes to the camera outside. Coal black eyes stared at the lens.

Stranger: What the fuck is this?

Video: The voice was rough, obviously a male, it sounded like they smoked. Another person walked into view of the camera. The only viable thing in the dark was his or her face. It was too white, and the eyes too dark like a dead corpse. They walked closer to the camera, each step made the footage fuzz and flicker more. As the **Organism, **no... person...or thing neared it became that they were wearing a mask. The persons soft voice answered the first stranger's.

Masked: It appears to be a camera Jeff.

Jeff: A...a camera? *an insane giggle escapes the strangers mouth* That means someone's here...let's rip them to pieces!

Masked: ...

Video: The Masked stranger backed away as if they had lost interest.

Masked: Come, the Master calls.

Jeff: UGGGHHH! Let's find the person hiding first! I want...TO HEAR THEM SCREAM *laughs twitching slightly*

Masked: We'll come back later, he will become impatient soon.

Jeff: *growls* You're no fucking fun TIM

Masked: Don't call me that. *snarls* We have orders. AND. WE. WILL. OBEY.

Jeff: *mutters* Yeah whatever

Video: the video suddenly switches back. Vincent finishes rolling over revealing the mouse pad. She had rolled right on top of it making the video change from one camera to the other. The rest of the night went on without incident save for the occasional flicker or tear in the footage.

~The video ends abruptly. ~

~Video: Begins by fading in, showing a rather sleepy Vincent~

Text: 10am October 31st 2014

Video: Vincent stares off into space then refocuses onto the camera. Her usually bright green eyes were dull from too much sleep. Her gaze moves down to look at the **Alternative **book sources on her bed, which she was currently sitting on.

Vincent: Sorry I fell asleep...I couldn't **endure** the senseless ticking of the clock *****grins sheepishly* I'm also sorry to tell you I have no footage from last night...I must have rolled on the mouse pad and exited out of the live stream. So basically, we'll have to continue our search another time Ghosties, but that's fine! We'll find the Sexy Pasta's no matter what! *grins happily* And next time I'll stay awake. *blushes* Before I head off, I wanted to tell you what I thought my **Imaginative** mind told me I heard last night. See you guys next time! It was crazy, I swore I heard static. One hundred percent real too! Slender Static? I hope so! Any who, just wanted to share that with you guys before heading out. See you later my lovely Ghosties!

Video: Fades out

Text: Thanks for watching, Like, Comment and Subscribe ;)

~Video Ends~

Author Notes_**: Hey guys, I know, I know, I haven't posted in a bit, sorry. On the bright side I have edited the old! And soon we'll have new stuff coming out! The plot has changed juuusssttt a bit. So many people (including myself) were not happy with my plot pacing. Sorry guess, I'll try to go slow this time around, but not too slow! I ask with the greatest respect, for you to review, and/ or follow. It gives me feed back on what you like or where I need to go. Also, I'm still looking for Editors and plot helpers, if you want to help the plot, or if you would be kind enough to help me by proof reading my chapters before they get posted, don't be afraid to message or email me! **_


	2. Chapter 2

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Video: Fades in to show a smiling Vincent

Text: 9:00pm October 29th 2014

Video: Vincent grins and waves at the camera. Behind her is a window facing outside, it's dark out. Black drapes cling to the walls beside the window. She has a large Android tablet in her lap which seems to be open on Youtube. She scrolls down with her finger tips, reading the small screen for information. She seems to be in Pajamas and laying on her bed. She looks up from the Tablet and grins brightly at the camera.

Vincent: Hey my Ghosties! Glad to see you again! Before I get too in depth with my plans tonight, we have another comment from Hyrin1765!

Text: **Hyrin1765: Oh darn! I wished I would have stayed up to watch the live stream so I knew what happened :( Oh well, it was probably nothing important. Anyway I wanted to ask, since it's almost Halloween, if you weren't doing this creepypasta hunt what would your costume be and why?**

Vincent: I'm glad I wasn't the only one who fell asleep! I agree nothing major happened, other then a few electronic glitches in the start, which was disappointing, next time we are sure to get better results! To answer the costume part, I've always wanted to dress up as Dr. Lockeart, have my own little mock l**aboratory **and everything. What would be even cooler, if I could stand out in the grass while trick-or-treaters pass with a fake lab prop behind me. Everytime someone passes I could pull a lever and make a loud t**hud**, could you imagie how many people that would scare? Now, on to different subjects...such as cameras.

Video: She bends over and grabs her camera. It has a new l**ever** installed onto the side of it. She shakes it a little. The lever doesn't move an inch as a small lock is beside it to stop it from moving.

Vincent: See the improvement? This will automatically post videos if I dont post them or do anything to them within a certain time period. And the best part is that this little lever here will make it so it won't stop recording unless it's switched off, which you can't do without manually unlocking it. That way if I fall asleep during another Live-stream, it won't loose all the data, or stop recording!

Video: She lightly places the camera down and turns. She then picks up and holds out an Ouija Board. She was smiling excitedly like a little girl on Christmas. The Board looks old and the pointer even older.

Vincent: Thanks to which ever one of you Ghosties who sent this to me! It arrived on my porch this morning, so as celebration to Halloween we'll be jumping **headlong **into this board in my attic. It'll be loads of fun!

Video: The footage suddenly and unexpectedly tears. If only for a half of a second, Vincent's face becomes a distorted open eyed and mouth horror. The video returns to normal before Vincent began to talk again.

Vincent: Any who...Aside from that this is more of an update than anything else. I should probably actually update you guys huh? Well~ let's see, I added some thing to my camera, which I showed you, I got a gift from one of you Ghosties, I talked about Hyrin1765's comment..Hmmm what am Io missing? Oh right! So I was reading some comments and people are beginning to **anticipate (anticipation) **my death. Only on my second and you guys are already gunning for my horrible end!

Video: Vincent laughs with good humor, she isn't hurt or angry, she's amused. The video tears again, A high screech goes through the audio, like nails on chalkboard, when Vincent begins to talk again. She can barely be heard under the sound.

Vincent: Don't worry guys, my death isn't as **imminent **as some of you seem to think it is. I'm a big girl, I can handle a few stalkers.

Video: The picture and audio return to normal as Vincent continues to talk.

Vincent: Anyways I have no intent on dying, imagine this channel as a building, currently I am just beginning to take down the **scaffolding **to let the channel stand on it's own. I'm just getting started, there's no way I can stop now!

Video: From behind Vincent, outside the window, something passes by. It was moving with such **velocity **that it was nothing more than a gray and white shadow. Vincent frowns and looks closer into the camera, she then turns and looks outside.

Vincent: Did anybody else see that? Let's get a better look at this...

Video: The Picture changes from Vincent's face to her computer screen. The background image is that of a piece of fan-art. Ticci-Toby laughing at nothing with slender tendrils creeping and closing in around him. It consists of nothing more than navy, blues, and black. Vincent's small curser took on the shape of a knife, using a simple download. The knife 'stabbed' a hidden window, Video Edit. It blooms up, filling the screen once she clicks it. With a series of clicks and pop-up messages she inflates a gray image. Though Vincent can't be seen, her voice can still be herd.

Vincent: It looks like the thing was moving so fast that the image **merged (merge) **with itself. I haven't seen anything like it...Maybe I can clean this image up...

Video: Vincent's breathing began to **fluctuate**, slow, fast, fast, slow, fast. It was a tedious process. The image all clean showed a disturbing creature. It's skin is a pale gray and it's eyes, beady. Long claw-like fingers are stretched outwards as if wanting to touch the window pane. All of it's limbs are skinny and too long. It's mouth seems to be open, dull misplaced bones that make up it's teeth are bared, weather in a smile or a snarl, one couldn't be sure. It seems so skinny, as if it were starving. The picture returns to Vincent. She stands hastily and runs out of the room, bumping the camera violently. As it shook the image of the creature seems to return to the window, it stares inside. Once the camera settles the creature is gone, as if it were never there.

Video: Fades out

~Video Ends~

~VIDEO TWO~

~Video Begins~

Video: Slowly fades in.

Text: Still October 29th, just checking back in

Video: Vincent's curtains are closed tightly, she is leaning against the side of her bed on the floor. Her face is flushed a slight shade of pink.

Vincent: Look, uh, I don't know what that was...but it was scary. Like, not-funny-scary. Now I know I posted my location on here so you guys could come and do some hunting with me, or so you knew what type of environment I'm searching, but coming to my home and pulling a prank like that is totally unacceptable. After I checked to make sure my dogs where OK, and that all the windows and doors in the house where closed, I realized that what my camera had seen was nothing more than a cruel prank. Well I didn't appreciate it. We've all heard the story about the Rake, which I'm sure is what the prankster was trying to dress up as. I personally do not like the idea of the Rake as a real thing, I like the fan-made version of him. A little mean but other wise harmless. Anyways, I'm posting this to let you guys know that I'm ok, and to warn future pranksters to stay away from my home. Next time I'll call the police. As an ending note, I realize that my last video has poor quality in footage and sound, I tried to fix the sound and fuzzy glitchy frames, but for some reason I couldn't get it to work. Sorry. Have a good night my Ghosties!

Video: The video fades out, though a faint giggle can be heard. It sounds so similar to that of the Happy Masked Salesman's giggle.

Author Notes: _** Hi again! Some of you are confused as to why some of my words are bolded. It's because I'm still in school, and I need to prove to the educational system that I know how to use the word merge in a story. Basically, I turn these new chapters into my teacher and I'm too lazy to unbold words. I'm still looking for Editors and Plot Helpers! I'm making a website( yes I can code) for this fanfiction. Once I get it done (if I ever do) I'll post a link to it so you guys can enjoy it! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Dear Readers! Quick interruption, though I'm sure you don't want to hear it. I STILL need editors and plot helpers so if your interested please, please, please contact me! Other than that, I do hope you enjoy. If you look on my Profile I've posted a Web URL. _****_I have made a basic Website (that isn't done yet) for this story. There (or here via reviewing) you can jump into the story and be just another one of Vincent's Ghosties. I would be happy to write in any of your "youtube" comments for Vincent. I am as always looking for ways to improve my work so if your viewing my website or reading the story, if you could take the time out of your day to review, I would appreciate it immensely. If any of you actually took the time to read my intro, thank you, and please enjoy the Installment._**

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Text: October 30th 2014

Video: Vincent is playing with what looked to be a Jigsaw doll, she is smiling. Her room is just barely visible; white walls, black curtains, and a cream carpet surround her black bed that is made up nicely. She sets the doll down on it's accompanying red tricycle. It looks **frail **and worn down slouched over the red handle bars. Vincent looks back up to the camera and gives a friendly wave.

Vincent: Hello Ghosties! I'm sure you would all be very proud of me today! This is my third day on this channel and to make things even _better _it's been a constant daily uploading project. However school is going to start here soon, and I won't be as active as I am now. I know I'm so **egotistic (egotism)** Sorry guys, I swear you would be my only focus if it wasn't the law to go to school. On a different note I have a special Halloween surprise video for you all! I'm going to use that board that I received from one of you lovely Ghosties! I was **inspired (inspire)** to use it the second I saw what it was. I, just like many of you, have seen all the amazing things the Ouija board can bring out! I'm excited to try it. Any how, I was looking around and I found that some of you wanted me to do a challenge, and I am all for it! But first look at this puppy it holds a lot of **importance (import) **to absolutely everything, which means she's just really cute.

Video: Vincent stands and shows off a small caramel colored puppy. It's paws were **minute** compared to it's tiny body...adorable. Then she lets it down onto her bed and walks out of frame, she returns with her Android Tablet and a sly grin.

Vincent: The challenge was simple enough, Play Truth and Dare with a couple of you Ghosties! But I must warn you all, I am quite skilled at this game.

Video: Vincent gives an evil chuckle while she scrolls down on the screen reading.

Vincent: I pick dare as my first one. First Dare is going to be from _**Obliyn**_, he says: Go to your bathroom, and say Bloody Mary three times. No lights, No candles, No Flashlights and no electronics, except for the camera. Sounds easy enough.

Video: Vincent stands and messes with the camera. She picks it up and the frame shutters as she walks. She makes her way into the bathroom and once she gets there she sets up the camera. The image turns green as the night vision takes a hold. Vincent's eyes glow like demonic emeralds. She stares deeply into the mirror.

Vincent: ... Bloody Mary….Bloody Mary….Bloody Mary!

Video: She stares into the mirror a moment longer, waiting for something to happen. Other than a **abrupt **light change, from the bathroom door opening, nothing did. Not a single **peculiarity** to be seen. Vincent chuckled and goes back to her room flopping onto her bed. She rights the camera and fixes the focus. Her freckles stand out more than usual, as she scrolls on her Tablet.

Vincent: Well that was eventful. Next I chose Truth. And our first Truth is written by..._**King-O-Nerdy97.**_ Nice name. He says: What is the one Creepypasta you do not want to meet. I would have to say...Laughing Jack. Next, Dare!

Video: Vincent spends a good twenty seconds looking for one.

Vincent: Next Dare from _**Jacob666Powers **_, He says: I dare you to go outside in the dark with only your camera and stay there for ten minutes. No lights only you and the Darkness.

Video: She laughs, and picks up the camera. The video shakes and shudders with the vibration of her footsteps. She opens the front door and walks outside. Setting the camera down on the porch she walks further into her backyard. She stands by bright color strips **suspended (suspend)** by string. She looks at the camera with a sly look on her face.

Vincent: Lucky for me Mr. Jacob didn't tell me I wasn't allowed to talk, so guess what I'm going to do? Talk. As I am sure you're all very interested in what I have to say. I've decided that after I play with the Ouija Board that I'm going to go and post a Q and A on my Twitter. I'm sure there's a few of you out there who would love to ask me some questions. Is my time almost up? What did I have? Ten Minutes? I don't even remember, any who as I was saying I was thinking that after that Q and A, we'll go out and to another Creepypasta hunt in the woods again. Maybe this time we'll actually find something. It's been awhile, but like an idiot I forgot to bring a time keeping piece with me so I have no idea what time it is or how long I've been here.

Video: Vincent continues to wait outside well past ten minutes. The camera has a hard time capturing her in the dark. It was as if the darkness was threatening to swallow her whole. She finally gives up and walks back to the camera. She picks it up gently and walks back into her house. Voices come from the upstairs, Vincent calls back.

Vincent: I'm making a Video!

Video: She returns her room and sits back down on her bed and balks.

Vincent: I was out there for a half an hour! You guys are lucky I edit my videos, geez. I should be getting extra credit points for staying out there 3x longer than I actually had too.

Video: She yawns and rubs her eyes putting her tablet down.

Vincent: I'm sorry Ghosties, I'm just so ...tired. I'm going to have to call it a night. I'm **anticipating (anticipate) **for tomorrow though, tomorrow is your special Halloween special with me! Live Stream! That means we get to go and play with The Ouija Board! Until next Video guys!

Video: Fades out.

Text: Thanks for watching! Please Comment and Subscribe!

~Video Ends~

_**Again, Hello. I'm sorry I just forgot to add that the next Installment will be coming out sooner than this one did. So no need to worry about waiting for a long time again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent Adventures

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Text: October 31st, 2014 -Happy Halloween Ghosties!-

Video: Fades into a very animated Vincent. She is hopping slightly from one foot to the other, like a young schoolgirl having to go to the bathroom. She's wearing a smooth black dress, the cloth shimmers and **billows (billowing)** slightly from the flow of powerful air rushing through her open window. There is no protective screen over the window to keep the **gale **in check. Her hair is either has black dyes or in a black wig, her green eyes pop out more than usual. It looks like she is a witch for Halloween.

Vincent: Hello Ghosties! Like my costume? In the spirit for Halloween and Ouija I've put on my Necromancer outfit...just without the makeup. Anyways this is the day we've all been looking forward to! The **medieval **holiday of souls, where monsters and ghosts linger in our world. Be careful when going out Ghosties, or you just might meet an untimely **demise** at the hands of the undead, or the Creepypastas. Wouldn't want to get caught in between two creepypastas that both **brandished **knives. Talk about getting in a sharp situation...Come on guys that was funny wasn't it? I think that's the first pun I've done on here.

Video: Vincent stands and walks out of the camera's frame. She returns and holds up the Ouija board. She giggles bouncing slightly before landing on her bed. She opens the box, and there is the board. It was made of wood. Either Oak or Redwood, maybe even Cedar. An old Glass pointer lays on top of it in a neat way, right on top of the Goodbye. As if someone had just finished using it.

Vincent: I thought it would be fun to start our Ouija adventure in my room then work our way up the attic.

Video: The footage flickers suddenly, her words become high pitched and broken up as if there was a bad connection.

Vincent: I know I'm not supposed to record, it's supposed to ward away the spirits, but how else are you guys going to see? I was going to do a live stream but then, my webcam stopped working so I was forced to instead go and record this. So in case any of you Ghosties are upset know that this is not the way I wanted it to go either.

Video: The flickering thickens making it hard to hear and see anything in detail.

Vincent: I'm sure that…..mean Ghosts aren't really….we'll be able to catch a …...camera…...we'll go back….attic….and then we'll be done.

Video: The flickering forms into a light static showing the form of a young being, short with gaping eyes. Then as soon as the being can be seen, the video returns back to normal. Vincent is still talking, for she hadn't seen that anything that had happen.

Vincent: …..Of you Ghosties were worried about my safety, thinking that my soul was going to be **banished (banish) **into the **abyss. **Don't worry, I highly doubt that'll occur. Why on earth would anything take the time to **harness** enough power to send me into the **oblivion**, I don't see the logic. Anyways, so now that I'm done droning on, shall we begin?

Video: Vincent gets up out of the frame again and the lights turn off. The footage turns bright green as the night vision comes on. The video shakes and the view of Vincent's bed and window changes into a view of the floor and the Ouija Board. Vincent sits down cross-leg in front of the board, facing the camera. Vincent, though a bit gingerly, places her fingertips on the pointer. She quickly recoils with a cry full of confusion and panic.

Vincent: It's **scorching** Hot! How is it hot?

Video: Carefully, now incredibly wary of the board, she removes it from it's case. The board is quite big, almost half an inch thick. When it touches her carpet, sizzling can be heard. A small stream of smoke flitters up to her ceiling as the carpet burns. She curses and grabs it back up, placing it on a sheet of glass ment for what one could only assume was an art project.

Vincent: How is it so hot?! I don't get it!

Video: She frowns as a shudder runs down her spine. She places the pointer on the board, but doesn't touch the board or the pointer afterwards. Vincent sits there and watches the board, scowling, daring it to scare her. Then the pointer moves. Vincent pushes herself to her feet in a blink of an eye, she stands on top of her bed breathing heavily, gawking. The pointer shutters and continues to move in graceful circles, as if it were warming up.

Vincent: Th-That's impossible!...I...no way….

Video: The wood creaks as the pointer moves around the board, Vincent looks out of breath.

Pointer: **H-I**.

Vincent:...In case you guys can't see what is being...'written' the pointer moved to say Hi. And...Uh….Hello.

Pointer: **A-R-E-Y-O-U-C-O-M-I-N-G-D-O-W-N-F-R-O-M-T-H-E-R-E-A-N-Y-T-I-M-E-**

**S-O-O-N**?

Video: Vincent visibly pales, and she doesn't repeat what the pointer was saying, there was no need too, the camera had the perfect angle. Lays down on her bed facing the board and camera.

Vincent: What is your name?

Pointer: **B-E-N-D**.

Vincent: Ben, or Bend? Hi...My name is Vincent. Caroline Vincent.

Ben: **C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-C-O-M-E**.

Vincent: Come? Come where? Where am I going? What do you want?

Ben: **Y-O-U**.

Video: Vincent crawled back down onto the floor, her body tense, ready to flee. She sits down in front of the board, scowl in place. The pointer moves towards her, causing her to flinch, but it stops at the "Goodbye."

Vincent: Me? That doesn't make sense! Where are you going? Bye? Weird, I'm posting this before things get twisted and dangerous. Bye for now, I'll see you in a few seconds.

Video: Fades out.

~Video Ends~

~VIDEO TWO~

~Video Begins~

Text: Halloween Special Continued!

Video: Fades in to Vincent stretching out her left hand and holding it right above the board checking the temperature of the board, probably fearing it would burn her again. She then picks it up and studies it, turning to the camera, giving out a nervous giggle fit.

Vincent: So I guess it's on to the next room...That was honestly the scariest thing I have done in like...my entire life.

Video: She walks off of the camera, panting and giggling as if she were on a sugar high. Moments later the frame shakes as the camera is taken from one room into another, it's the Living Room. Vincent mutters under her breath,

Vincent: Good thing parents aren't Home. If my Murder or Destruction saw this...oh man...what I do for my Ghosties.

Video: The camera is set up quickly. Vincent is sitting on a large "L" shape couch, the back of the couch is facing the camera. Behind the couch is a large television with a small palm tree leaning beside it. In front of the couch is a small table where the Ouija board sits right next to a large volume of the bible. Vincent adjusts the camera, cutting off the view of the tree and instead showing a doorway. No light came from the doorway, only the hum of heavy equipment. Vincent's finger points out the door way

Vincent: That's the kitchen, that's where we're going next...I think I'll post this video first before we do that though...Now, down here I have access to candles, so we'll be raising up the creepy factor. I'll go grab them, I'll be right back!

Video: Unknown to Vincent, the bible had already begun to steam, and the pointer was moving once more. She turned, oblivious, and hopped away. She was still pumped even through the display of the Ouija board. Smoke began to emit from the bible just as Vincent came back into camera's view.

Vincent: Okay! Now- Whoa!

Video: Vincent leaps forward and yanks the bible away from the board, she does a small hot-potato movement trying not to get burnt by the hot book. She tosses it in front of the couch, out of sight.

Vincent: I am not liking the way this is going, by this time in the next video my house will be gone. Heh, that isn't as funny as I thought it would be. Oh, look the Pointer is moving again...how is that even possible? Ah...I'm going crazy.

Pointer: **A-R-E-Y-O-U-D-O-N-E-S-T-A-L-L-I-N-G?**

Video: Vincent takes the opportunity to look offended, but her body was still shaking. She looks frightful.

Vincent: Well that's rude Mr. Pointer. I am letting my Ghosties know what is going on, I'm letting them see my fall, my demise.

Pointer:**C-O-M-E-C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-Y-O-U-C-A-N-T-E-S-C-A-P-E-H-E-S-**

**A-L-R-E-A-D-Y-T-H-E-R-E.**

Video: Vincent backed away, a crash sounds from the kitchen, easily pulling a scream from her trembling lips. She turns and flees. Loud banging can be heard, as Vincent tries to open then break the windows. A shudder runs through the house visibly, slamming all the doors at once. A booming sound echoed through the house from the doors, sealing Vincent's Fate.

Vincent: This is not happening, I swear...oh god, what will parents think if they come b-back and see me?

Video: Vincent was pacing about like a headless chicken completely senseless. The pointer was moving, the letters visible for the camera.

Pointer: **N-O-U-S-E-P-A-N-I-C-K-I-N-G-O-R-T-R-Y-I-N-G-T-O-E-S-C-A-P-E**

Video: Vincent seemed to remember that the board was still in the room. She ran to it, desperation clear in her eyes.

Vincent: Please tell me what's going on! I can't stay here, I'm trapped! Please...how do I get out?

Pointer: **Y-O-U-D-O-N-T**.

Vincent: Wh-What?

Pointer: **Y-O-U-R-T-R-A-P-P-E-D-N-O-O-N-E-T-O-S-A-V-E-Y-O-U**.

Video: Vincent slowly fell to the floor. Fat alligator tears crawling down her cheeks. A huge shuddering breath brought her back to her senses. She stood and walked out of camera.

Vincent: I won't panic, I'll ask my Ghosties what to do, I'll post the video so they'll see that is going on. I will NOT die.

Video: Vincent comes back into view, still crying. She smiles into the camera, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks flaming pink.

Vincent: Okay, Ghosties, kind in a bad position. I'd like it if you could give me some help before I die from whatever is in my house.

Video: A thud shook the house from the attic, she looked up nervously.

Vincent: I trust you guys. Please comment. I got my tablet. All the rooms are locked, the doors and windows won't open by prying or breaking, and this board is freaking me out. I'll start recording as soon as I can.

~Video Ends~

_**Hello Dear Readers, I apologize, I couldn't post during my spring break. However I have returned to give you this installment. I'm sorry for the cheesy parts in there, but trust me, they were needed. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please take the time to review! Vincent needs your help! Simply review your "Youtube" comment , or message me it. Please give a fake username, so I can type it into the story. Reviews to help my writing is always welcomed, and I am still looking for editors and proof readers. If your interested, shoot me a message. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Your Humble Writer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Video: Abruptly starts showing Vincent sitting on the stairs facing the wall so she could see the top and the bottom of the stairs. She looks upset, but otherwise unharmed, looking a bit nervous and twitchy. It was as if she couldn't possibly hold still to save her life. She looks down as if checking a watch, but her wrist was bare. It was a joke meant to ease her anxiety. For her the **tension **was high. A loud crash sounded from the room below where the Ouija board was located, causing her to send a **glare** down the stairway.

Vincent: I am still waiting for some sort of text, or response...in your defense it has only been a few minutes since I posted and my last video was ten minutes long….I...I'm just not sure I'm going to be able to keep my **vigil**. Remember two days ago? I had said my death wasn't imminent, and that you guys were paranoid?

Video: Vincent curls her knees to her chest and **momentarily** **(momentary) **looks alone, small and powerless, she looks like the young teen she is, being only 15 years old. She straightened,

**succeeding (succeed) **at looking braver.

Vincent: I don't believe the CreepyPasta's are actually real. I _know _they aren't. So...that means this isn't actually happening. That means that you'll all post and yell at me for doing special effects...or ...or something else...I _won't _die. I can't, no one else is here. Ben is strictly electronics anyhow….and Jeff needs a window. Slenderman hates urban areas, not to mention I'm too old to catch his attention...I am safe...Totally safe from **savage, loathing, **creatures wanting revenge.

Video: Vincent takes a calming breath believing her own delusional encouragement.

Vincent: Not to mention those attacks are **continuous (continual) **and even if this was real, then it still couldn't be too serious, because….it's only happened once...and...and ...yeah. So I win.

Video: A sudden **jet **of hot air bursts from the air vents, yanking a scream away from Vincent's lips. She pushes herself from the vent, sobbing. Snot, and tears run down her face in small streams, as she panics. **Audible **sounds of wheezing escape from her open chest as it violently rises and falls, in her blind fear. She turns to the camera in desperation.

Vincent: Please, Please! Oh god! Hurry up and help me, advice, contact...Something!

Video: The footage flickers then turns off.

~Video Ends~

_**Hello Readers,**_

_**Sorry for the wait, my computer has crashed. So it'll be a while before the next chapter comes out, please take the time to review so I can make the next chapter. Remember ,the story doesn't continue without all of you! Have a wonderous day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent Adventures

**Hello Ghosties! I have made a Function on my camera that automatically uploads a video past ten minutes, unless I disable it within ten seconds. It seems this is one of those automatic uploads. I'll change this automatic message later, I'm sure I'm fine, no need to worry. I probably forgot to disable the upload function. Enjoy the Video anyhow!**

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Video: Vincent is sitting on the staircase. She looks calmer, as she **surveys (****surveyed)** the staircase up and down for any monsters. It is quite calm and dark, as if nothing was amiss. She perches (**perched**) on the edge of the middle of the steps. She is glaring down at her phone, as if would give her all the answers to her problems. The vent beside her opens letting out a gust of air that **billowed ****(billow)** her hair and clothes about.

Vincent: Hello Ghosties. A small update...I can't call anyone none of the landlines are working and my cell phone is...well…

Video: She holds up her phone to the camera. The phone's screen is engulfed in static, it obviously can not function properly. She seemed to **muse (mused)** over the flickering screen, she stops then looks up once more.

Vincent: I tried to call the police, nothing. I still have internet...So, that's a plus. Many of you Ghosties have been contacting me. A lot of you are trying to calculate (**calculating**) what my next plan action should be. I can't say that I have a clue, because I don't know what to do. So far as far as I can tell, I have a possessed Ouija Board downstairs, and whatever is possessing it upstairs in my attic. It wants me to go to the attic and currently it is just fucking around with me. Just to keep the mood light it's a freaking **deluge** outside right now. Yay Halloween.

Video: Vincent looks weary, like she couldn't put enough energy into being fearful.

Vincent: I am internally screaming on the inside. I can't stop **visualizing** (**visualize**) what that thing wants with me. I don't know what it wants, I wish none of this had happened. How did it even get here? Who is _He_? I don't know! How did I get into this mess. GHOSTS DON'T EXIST!

Video: Vincent chucks her tablet in fury. A large crash vibrates the camera, the ring of a bell follows. Vincent leaps up knocking the camera over. The video shakes and shutters, before it lands with a loud CRACK! A sideways Vincent was frantically tapping at the tablet, it beeps in response to her **pelting** fingertips.

Text: _**Hyrin1765 :**_ _**O-O 2spook4me. idk if this shit is real or not. I mean I would call the cops but idk, you could be faking. too mUCH PRESSURE**_

Video: Vincent smiles through tears. She rights the camera and returns to her original position on the stair floor

Vincent: So my internet still works! I'm not all alone! You have no idea how much it means to me, for you to respond! Yes, please call the police! Let them know what's going on! Don't leave me in here to die….

Video: Vincent chokes off, unable to continue, as her **unbearable** thoughts overwhelm her. The stairs shutter, causing Vincent to look about in alarm.

Vincent: Okay guys, I'm trusting you'll call authorities. Internet police, real police, I don't care. I posted my address in the description, so don't be afraid to refer-AH!

Video: The camera shutters, as Vincent goes flying up the stairs. Her skull crashes against each carpeted step, and she disappears from sight.

Text: Video Ending In: _**10**_

Video Ending In: _**9**_

Video Ending In: _**8**_

Video Ending In: _**7**_

Video Ending In: _**6**_

Video Ending In: _**5**_

Video Ending In: _**4**_

Video Ending In: _**3**_

Video Ending In: _**2**_

Video Ending In: _**1**_

Video: The video ends abruptly.

~End of video~


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent Adventures

**Hello Ghosties! I have made a Function on my camera that automatically uploads a video unless I disable it within ten seconds. It seems this is one of those automatic uploads. I'll change this automatic message later, I'm sure I'm fine, no need to worry. I probably forgot to disable the upload function. Enjoy the Video anyhow!**

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Video: Sounds can be heard from all sides. It's as if the house itself is alive. The staircase rug shutters and flips the camera down into the living room. The footages glitches and fuzzes with a loud amber alert beep before returning to normal. Something black skitters across the screen. A small animated black and white elf pops up on the bottom left of the screen. He taps on the screen playfully, with a large smile. His irises are red, while his sclera was a pure black. He taps on the screen again playfully.

Text: _**Look what I found kids! A free recording camera!**_

Video: The Elf moved around on the screen, no, he moved around in the video. He is apart of the video.

Text: _**I can't properly **_describe _**nor **_ convey _**to you how wonderful this is. Ever since that game cartridge was burnt, I've had a hell of a time getting to the internet you could say it was a personal **_project _**or **_scheme _**it's not that hard to **_calculate _**when to do what. **_

Video: The camera shakes and the Elf looks up, with a wide grin.

Text: _**Looks like your heroine's fate is sealed. heh. Too bad we can't check in on her just to make **_ascertain_**, oh well. **_

Video: Dust floats down from the ceiling, littering the ground. The Elf giggles, it eerily matches the Happy Masked Salesman's.

Text: _**Only a few more minutes before I'm completely free. Oh look what I found!**_

Hyrin1765:oh s*** dude...imMa call the cops now. Wait where are you again? what's your address? WHAT STATE ARE YOU EVEN IN!?

_**Looks like he missed video two, too bad. One the bright side her address has been removed from the account. So good luck trying to find her. hehehe.**_

Video: The Elf jumps in joy

Text: _**Three Minutes left. So. Close.**_ _**Might as well play the original evil guy role. You see I have a lot of **_ingenuity _**so I'm superior than your poor Heroine. Maybe I should take over this account. Hmmm, decisions, decisions. For now I'll leave it. I have so much more to explore and conquer. This is only the first **_segment_**.**_

Video: The House Rumbles. The Elf looks ups and giggles.

Text: _**So close, so close, so close… I suppose I could share what I am currently **_engineering_**, nah. That would ruin the surprise. Actually this entire channel will ruin the surprise. I'll delete it once I'm free. Then you'll never hear of poor Vincent ever again, and The Project will stay safe. I like my plan. See? I am superior in thought, mind, and form.**_

Video: A crash sounds, and a series of crunches and splatters. The Elf laughs maddly.

Text: _**Oh she's going to need a **_sling _**for that one, if she ever wakes up. **_

_**It's **_

Video Ending In: _**10**_

_**Raining.**_

Video Ending In: _**9**_

_**It's **_

Video Ending In: _**8**_

_**Pouring.**_

Video Ending In: _**7**_

_**The**_

Video Ending In: _**6**_

_**Old Man**_

Video Ending In: _**5**_

_**Is **_

Video Ending In: _**4**_

_**Snoring.**_

Video Ending In: _**3**_

_**He Bumped**_

Video Ending In: _**2**_

_**His Head **_

Video Ending In: _**1**_

_**And Never Woke Up Again.**_

Video: The video ends abruptly.

~End of video~


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent Adventures

**Warning this video may be offensive and or graphic to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. This video does not include **_Coquetry _

~VIDEO ONE~

~Video Starts~

Video: Vincent's face slowly comes into has bruises and a bit of blood on her, her breaths slip past her bloody teeth, half of her face is swollen. To add to her current charm, she has a long nasty puffy claw mark down her neck. Vincent seems to being loosing control on her panic. She shouts in what seems like **elation**

Vincent: Their real. Real, Real, REAL. I...I saw…

Video: Vincent twitches, her neck snapping violently to the side. In a deeper voice she growls.

Vincent: _HE COMES_

Video: She shivers again, straightening out once more. Vincent's panic seems to only worsen.

Vincent: Please, please, please. I don't want to become one of _them_. Please. Someone. Someone. Anyone? My camera isn't working! WORK!

Video: Vincent screams in panicked rage, shaking the camera. She is obviously delirious from head trauma, her eyes roll as she swivels her head violently from side to side. It's as if she is afraid of something popping up behind her. She steadies the camera.

Vincent: I don't know how long I have before -

Video: Vincent curls up into herself groaning

Vincent: _HE COMES_

Video: She straightens up whimpering slightly, looking about.

Vincent: I'm out of TIME! I NEED TIME! They're REAL. Okay? They're real! And I'm...I"M GOING TO DIE.

Video: Vincent curls her knees into her chest, and begins to rock muttering.

Vincent: I don't know why...WHY? What did I do? I just wanted to have fun...get views...have a few scares…new friends… but not this….

Video: Vincent looks up, her chest is rising and falling rapidly, bloody tears fall unceremoniously from her jaw.

Vincent: I faked the second and third video...I thought you would want to know….I used effects….nothing probably happened during the live stream...but the Rake...that was real. THEY'RE ALL REAL. I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED

Video: She hisses in a **derisive** tone. Vincent chokes off as if someone is **oppressing (oppress) **her ability to breathe.

Vincent: Mom...Dad...I'm sorry, I love you, I didn't run away like I said I would. I love you...I was just mad...and I will love you forever It's not your fault….I went missing...ack….If someone else besides you ….finds this camera...give it to my parents….please….I owe them….I love them….I'm so sorry…..I made a deal….with Chaos….

Video: Something presses against her skin pushing it up from the inside as it travels up her throat and into her mouth. Vincent gurgles, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as her jaws open unnaturally wide. Vincent's jaws snap and keep opening. Her cheeks rip in half making room for her jaws to open wider until her lower jaw is pressing against her throat. Black liquid mixed with blood and bits of flesh pour out of her gaping jaws. A deep voice emits from Vincent's now lifeless body

Vincent: _**HE COMES**_

Video: Bones crack and bend, as an unseen force drags her body out of the camera's view. The front door opens, then slams shut. All was quiet, and the camera continued to record until it's battery died.

The Video Fades out.

Text: _Hello. My name is David Forner. This is my new channel called the Mystery of Myths. I found this camera when exploring an old house, and this video _**evinces(evince)** _towards something too horrid to define, it was the only video in the camera. I am naturally concerned. I poured hours _**surveying **_**(**_**Survey)** this footage. _From the date on the video this thing is Five years old. If any of you watched this girl before all her videos got removed, I would love it if you could message me. I need to know if this is a murder or just some school horror film project. if so this girl is one hell of an actor, and knows how to set up a fake _**Environment**_. Also if any of you have any information on her I would appreciate a message. Everywhere I try to look, her name doesn't bring any results except for an empty YouTube account with a bunch of deleted videos. If any of you live in Chicago, I work at the Hotel Sins, as a _**Porter **_just ask for Forner. Just watch out for my Manager, she's a __**Snob (**_**Snobbery)**. _Thanks for watching and dont forget to hit that Favorite and Subscribe button!_

~Video Ends~


	9. Chapter 9

~WHERE IS CAROLINE?~

The video fades in.

"Hello Everyone, I'm David Forner, and this is: Mystery of Myths!"

The video camera focuses on his face. David was a lean guy, and surprisingly tall too, his dirty blonde hair matched his brown eyes well. He looked like you average joe, someone you could pass by and not even notice. David looked like he was in his twenties, but something in his eyes made it seem like he would act much younger.

"Today, I am here to delve into my next Mystery! Now when we hear about ghosts, we don't think about ghost hunters, we think of the entity itself. When we think of a haunting or a supernatural event, we don't imagine these things happening to the people researching them. Well today, I have something bizarre to show you."

David switches the camera, so it shows the image on his computer screen.

"This is where I post, YouTube. After hours and hours of digging through YouTube, I found a buried video, with no views. It was called 'Where's Caroline?' Sounds eerie enough right? So I opened it and watched it. Strangely enough it was an old couple. They were distressed and asking the online community if they knew what happened to their daughter who had a huge online fan base following her ghost hunting adventures. "

The camera switches back onto David, he looks like he's deep in thought.

"What doesn't make sense is, if you have a huge online fan-base, they should know pretty much everything they can about you, and usually they constantly look for updates, videos, and other things to do with you. So if this girl went missing there should have been an online uproar with her community, right? Only there wasn't one. When I went deeper into this investigation, I found only one thing on the internet to prove Caroline's existence. A You Tube channel. If any of you want to check out her channel there's a link in the description."

David took out a blue baseball cap, on the bill, in bright yellow letters was: THINKING CAP. David put on the cap with a smile.

"So I went onto her channel, to find that it had been wiped clean five years ago, not one update of video was left. I'm not sure why You Tube hadn't erased it, but they didn't. I checked back it the original video I had seen with this girls parents, and it was made a month or two after the You Tube channel had been made. Coincidence? I don't think so. That mean this girl had time, she probably posted videos, and she was probably very active, most new You Tubers are. And if she had an active fan base that means she was probably putting out videos, or something. So why hadn't her fan base freak out? My Idea? It did. I'm thinking that her fan base did make an uproar and they were simply silenced."

David frowned obviously disturbed. He took off his thinking cap.

"I have no idea who has the power to do something like this, but I'm on the case. Tonight I'm off into the forbidden area of the internet, the Deep Web. Maybe there I might find more information. I'll do a screen share, and record my journey through the Deep Web."

David stood up and placed the back oh his hands against his face.

"Until I return, depart in the Mystery of Myths!"

David blinks just as the Video ends.

~VIDEO TWO: DEEP WEB~

The video fades in.

"Hello Everyone, I'm David Forner, and this is: Mystery of Myths!"

The video can just barely make out David's form in the dark room. It suddenly switches to the image on his computer screen. It was black with green text.

"Like my changes? I thought I'd make this more of a Matrix experience, so I changed the text to green instead of white."

David chuckles, and text begins to appear on the screen.

**-Caroline Vincent**

**RESULTS:**

**+Orphan Home, Blackwell**

**+Creepypasta Girl**

**+Missing Girl**

**+Room Board: Where's Vincent?**

**+Real Life Horror Story: Vincent**

"Whoa…guys you seeing this? I guess I'll just go down the list and see what we find…"

David's pointer, clicked on the first result, more text appeared on the screen.

**-Orphan Home, Blackwell**

**RESULTS:**

**+The Blackwell Orphanage has been questioned deeply and intensely about how they care for their children. Rosetta, owner of the Blackwell orphanage tells us, "The Children are treated with the upmost care and love. We do not hurt or abuse them in any way."**

**The people however seem to disagree with this one. Young Orphan, Caroline Vincent, was adopted on February 17, 2014. She later went missing October 31. For those who watched her cute little You Tube Creepy pasta channel will all find this disturbingly ironic. Searchers have come up empty when trying to find the girl. When the grieving parents returned home on November 1****st**** they were shocked to find their house had been burnt down. Police found blood leading away from the house, later this was confirmed to be the blood of young Caroline. The Search is still on, as the online community echoes out: Where Is Caroline?**

**Updated: January 2,2015**

"….That sounds intense. So our girl was an orphan, that mean the parents that made the video were actually her foster parents…Her house burnt down, if the blood was hers then she was dragged away. Which means she probably didn't set the fire, but how did she get hurt? A man? Rapist? Kidnapper? Let's see what else we can find…"

**-Creepypasta Girl**

**RESULTS:**

**+Fake or Fact?**

**Vincent Caroline, or Caroline Vincent: Queen of the Ghosties.**

**Today the online community is at an uproar, is Caroline Vincent a fake?**

**Kipu98: She has to be! Creepy Pasta aren't real, and you can make everything that she shows happen with simple video editing. She's Fraud.**

**Creeps760: I don't think so, did you see how young she was, and how awkward she was with her technology? She wasn't nearly advanced enough for that. Not to mention she actually went missing after her last Halloween Special.**

**Hyrin: I agree with Creeps760, there's foul play somewhere...**

**Votes are in: **

**Fake: 2,980,000 Real: 1,231,005**

**Caroline Vincet: Creepypasta girl: FAKE**

"I don't know…Let's try the next one."

**-Missing Girl**

**RESULTS:**

**+Caroline Vincent has gone missing, both online, and in real life. No one knows how she managed it, but people are calling it the biggest scandal on the web.**

**Caroline was brought up at Blackwell Orphanage after her parents were killed by an infamous murderer. She grew up there until 2014 when she was fifteen years old. An elderly couple, 47 and 49 year old Marie and Jared Vincent, adopted her. Vincent spent most of her time online, they said, never bothered with school, so they got her online classes, and a camera to skype her teachers with. "We wanted the best for her always, we wanted her to be happy." Marie Vincent says.**

**"****The police have high hopes for Caroline to still be alive, we just need to find her abductor and see what he wants…" Jared Vincent states.**

**May people have their doubts about Caroline still being alive, and those that don't doubt feel like she ran away. ****Reporting 2014 November 15****th**

"Hmmm, so far all of these seem to be doubting her. Let's try the Board, see what we get there…"

**-Room Board: Where's Vincent?**

**RESULTS:**

**Pass Identification Needed.**

**David**

**DENIED**

**Forner**

**DENIED**

**Mystery**

**DENIED**

**Vincent**

**DENIED**

"I don't get why it won't accept any of my Identifications. It doesn't want me to identify myself, nor Vincent…I assume this is her fan base…so why won't it- wait. What did she call her fan base again? Ghosties? "

**Ghosties**

**ACCEPTED**

**ENTER YOUR NAME:**

**David**

**WELCOME ****David****, TO THE FORBIDDEN BOARD**

**"Because that's not creepy or ominous at all" David chuckled.**

**Ancient: it's been five years, maybe it's time to close up shop**

**Barba: No! She's still out there**

**Hyrin: Barba's right! We can't bail on her.**

**David:****Hello, were you Vincent's Fan Base? If so I may have an idea where she is, but I need more information. Did any of you watch her videos?**

**Ancient: I did**

**Barba: I watched them!**

**Hyrin: What did you find out?**

**David:****Can you tell me what type of videos they were? And I found a Halloween special video, which I don't think ever reached her You Tube Channel.**

**Ancient: She did a lot of Super Natural and Creepy pasta Videos. She went out looking for them, caught a lot of spooky things on video camera**

**Barba: I remember the Halloween Specials. Those were the most terrifying**

**Barba: Mostly since she went missing after making them.**

**Barba: She had an Ouija board, and I think a demon in her house. The last video I saw was of the Creepy Pasta Monster BEN**

**Barba: He's supposed to be an online Virus Demon, based off of the Legend of Zelda Series**

**David:****Were these real footage or were they manipulated?**

**Ancient: No one knows**

**Barba: I think they were real**

**Hyrin: What was the video?**

**David:****I posted it on my You Tube account you can see it there.**

**Hyrin: Post it here**

**David:****Why?**

**Ancient: Because your video was probably taken down at this point, and if it wasn't it really wouldn't matter because our computers, our Ip's and all of our accounts and information are stuck.**

**David:****Stuck?**

**Barba: Yeah, No matter what device I try to go on I get sucked right back here, the Deep Web. I think it's that nasty Virus Demon trying to keep us quiet**

**David:****?**

**Hyrin: Post it here**

**Barba: Please do**

**David:****Okay. –LINK-TO-VIDEO-FILE-**

**David:****Hello? Are you still there? I still need to know more information.**

**Ancient: ... I, wow. That was a lot to take in. Tomorrow 12 as usual.**

**Barba +IS OFFLINE+**

**Hyrin +IS OFFLINE+**

**Ancient +IS OFFLINE+**

"Wow that was intense…Guess I'll be back tomorrow with more information. Then maybe we'll be able to solve this Myth Mystery! Until I return, depart in the Mystery of Myths!"

The Video Ends.


End file.
